


A Monster's Beauty

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: F/M, blep, scaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Do not ship my lizard with my man eve.NoShe's a ppure soul and deserves better





	A Monster's Beauty

“You’re a beauty ain’t ya?” Eve compliments. 

Liz makes a small blep noise and blinks at him, he swavely leaning on the branch beside him. 

“Yknow, I once dated a dragon, so it wouldn’t be weird, you and me.”

Liz blinks again, turning her head away. 

“No need to blush, “ he exclaims, smiling. “Don’t deny the chemistry we have. 

She starts turning away, slowly crawling down the branch. 

“Oi, wait wait! I promise I’m not trying ta make ya jealous! We aren’t together anymore!” Eve pleads. 

Liz keeps walking. 

“Noooooooooo” eve says.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ship my lizard with my man eve.  
> No
> 
> She's a ppure soul and deserves better


End file.
